This invention relates generally to a vehicle window screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle window screen for a top window above a door of a vehicle.
Screens for installation into the window opening of a vehicle such as an automobile, truck or van are used to provide ventilation while preventing insects from entering the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Screens are available in the form of fixed or slideable members for such applications while some are portable. Permanently installing a screen on a window located at the top of a vehicle door is impractical since the screen interferes with the operation of the window. Attempts by earlier inventors to provide a portable screen which is readily available when needed and one which is transportable for use with various vehicles and is easily stored in the vehicle without taking up a large amount of cargo space have generally resulted in failure to deliver such a needed device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,694 to Arapis, shows a protective screen for a vehicle window with elastic straps which loop around the bottom of the door and a plastic sheet therebetween. The plastic sheet protects the occupants from thrown debris such as bricks and block. Such a device would not be practical for providing ventilation therethrough due to its construction and intended use nor would the rigid structural plastic material readily allow the screen apparatus to be folded for storage without mechanical damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,233 to Bott discloses a screen for the window at the top of a vehicle door attached about the mirror and armrest similar, in some respects, to the previous mentioned design. This design also employs magnets for securing the screen to the vehicle door. A disadvantage of this design is that it is not readily usable, without a large modification, on another vehicle and is limited in portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,624 to Tower discloses a restraining net for a car window with mesh and attaching devices for use with a vehicle door that is also similar to the previous designs with similar disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,195 to Marchbanks shows a ventilated screen for motor vehicle passenger compartment window openings. The design employs a zipper and is installed between the weather stripping and the vehicle window body structure. A disadvantage is that the design is difficult to install and can not be readily transported for use on another vehicle nor can it be readily stored in a compact manner when not needed.
None of the above prior art devices disclose a screen for a vehicle which is simple in design and is easy to use and is readily transportable and easily installed on the window openings of various vehicles with little modification.
In view of the above mentioned problems and limitations associated with conventional vehicle screens, it was recognized by the present inventor that there is an unfilled need for an improved screen for a vehicle which is simple in design, practical, compact, portable and highly functional.
Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a vehicle window screen which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art vehicle window screen devices. Such a screen should be one that is easy to use, is positively securable to the door of a vehicle and to the window opening without interfering with window operation and is economically manufactured.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a vehicle window screen in the form of a curtain having a shape generally conforming to a window opening of a vehicle. The curtain, being attachable to a door of the vehicle, for use as a window screen which avoids the aforementioned problems of prior art devices.
It is another object of this invention to provide a vehicle window screen that is readily adaptable to and one which fits a wide variety of vehicle window openings with little modification.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a vehicle window screen that may be selectively installed on a passenger side and on a driver side of the vehicle.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a vehicle window screen which may be manufactured from readily available materials by conventional manufacturing processes.
It is a still a further object of this invention to provide a vehicle window screen that is simple in design, simple to manufacture, low in cost and easy to use.
This invention results from the realization that there is a great need for an improved vehicle window screen. The resulting invention provides a user the capability of conveniently being able to enjoy the cooling effect provided by an open window on a vehicle without the bothersome annoyance caused by insects which enter the window if not provided with the instant invention.
The above and the other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention, which, according to a first aspect, provides a vehicle window screen for a window opening of a vehicle comprising a curtain having a shape generally conforming to the window opening of the vehicle. The curtain having an upper portion removably attachable on a top portion of a door of the vehicle above the window opening of the vehicle, a central portion removably attachable on a side edge of the door of the vehicle and a lower portion removably attachable on the door of the vehicle below the window opening of the vehicle and a means for removably fastening the lower portion of the curtain to the side edge of the door of the vehicle.
The second aspect is a special case of the first aspect of this invention with additional features.
According to a second aspect of the invention an upper portion of a curtain has a first elastomeric member disposed thereon. The central portion of the curtain has a second elastomeric member disposed thereon and the second elastomeric member extending between the upper portion and the lower portion of the curtain. The lower portion of the curtain having a hem with open ends extending horizontally along the lower portion of the curtain and a third elastomeric member freely disposed within the hem and the third elastomeric member cooperating with the hem so that the third elastomeric member may be stretched to fit across the door of the vehicle.
The third aspect is a special case of the first aspect and second aspects of this invention with additional features.
According to a third aspect of the invention, disclosed is a vehicle window screen having a means for removably fastening a lower portion of the curtain to a side edge of a door of a vehicle including a clip and a mechanical stop member. The clip is disposed on a first end of a third elastomeric member and on a second end of a third elastomeric member of a lower portion of a curtain for removably fastening the lower portion of the curtain to the side edge of the door of the vehicle. The mechanical stop member is disposed on the side edge of the door below a window opening of the vehicle to prevent the clip from sliding along the side edge of the door of the vehicle and thereby preventing the vehicle window screen from dislodging from the door of the vehicle.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, disclosed is a method for making a vehicle window screen for a window opening of a vehicle.